Tired of Talking
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Just a little extra that we didn't get to see with Aria and Ezra's little "Love" scene! Nothing graphic, I promise! Oneshot!


**Okay so needless to say I was a little unsatisfied that we did not get more of Aria and Ezra's so called "sex scene" if you really want to call it that. I mean it was beautifully perfect and I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't squeal like the fangirl that I am, but I just needed more, or at least some scandal. So here is my "more" and my "scandal" you'll see what I mean in a minute! Anyway, be prepared to see a little bit of "sexy" stuff, but not anything worth M rating…..okay enjoy! **

Ezra sat up in bed looking at the sleeping form next to him, slowly running his fingers over Aria's naked back. He wasn't sure what to make of the last few hours. They'd finally crossed that line, they'd had sex. Whether or not that was a good thing he wasn't sure.

Of course his inner man was excited, he'd finally been able to consummate their relationship and ensure that Aria would always carry at least a small part of him. And yet, the adult and reasonable part of him said that this was the worst possible thing they could have done. But hell, what did he have to lose? He's lost his job, including the respect of his colleagues, her father was sure to see to that.

He stopped when Aria moved slightly in her sleep, smacking her mouth. Ezra allowed himself a smile; she was so cute when she slept. He would be lying, no matter what his subconscious told him, if he said that he didn't love this new found level of intimacy he'd gained with her through this. They'd never felt so close. Ezra loved getting to watch her sleep, something he's never really been able to truly enjoy the few times he's been given the chance. Their situation didn't allow much room for sleepovers.

Fluttering slightly, Aria's eyes opened, taking in the sights of the room and finally resting upon Ezra. She smiled up at him and stretched. "Hi." whispered Aria, almost so quietly as if It was a secret. "Hi." he replied back.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Ezra shrugged. "It's okay, I guess I just tired you out right?" he joked with a wink. Aria just laughed and rolled on top of him resting her chin on his chest. "I suppose you could say that."

She suddenly becomes quiet and looks down at his chest, tracing lazy circles on it. "So, where do we go from here?" Ezra breathes a sigh and raises Aria's head to look at him. "I don't really know. I already told you I had to leave and find a job somewhere. But, I'll keep in touch the best I can."

Aria looks back down, suddenly feeling the chill in the room and notices she's naked. "I love you so much Aria." The words make her look back up at him, she smiles and lifts herself up and kisses him.

He returns the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues fight for dominance and soon their back to where they were before, arching and moaning, finding pleasure in one another's bodies.

Aria continues to kiss Ezra, trailing kisses down his neck and across his chest. He flips them over and begins to trail kisses down and across her chest, Aria gasps, loving the newfound pleasure .

The knock on the door does next to nothing to stop what was going on, nor does the yelling for Ezra to 'open the damn' door. Neither know who it is and neither cares as they continue to kiss and feel and touch each other longingly.

Aria climbs back on top of Ezra and reaches for a condom in the bedside drawer. However when the door slams open, Ezra internally curses himself for not locking it, when Byron and Ella come slamming into the apartment.

Both couples sit stunned, the older of the two more than the other, when they see their daughter naked and on top of her ex-English teacher. Ezra flips them over and shields their bodies with a sheet.

He looks down at her face she looks like a deer caught in headlights. "What the hell are you doing?" asks Byron coming forcefully towards Ezra looking like he wants blood. Aria quickly sits up and puts herself in between Ezra and her father sitting in his lap. She feels reassured when she feels Ezra's hands resting on her thighs.

"I could ask you the same damn question Dad. Who just barges into people's apartments?" her father only shook his head and took her clothes that her mother had been walking around collecting since they'd charged in and threw them at her. "You're not allowed to turn anything around right now. Get dressed."

Aria spitefully squints her eyes and throws the clothes back on the floor. "No."

Her father looks at her wide eyed like she's gone crazy. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. After you've done nothing but make rash decisions that only seem to make my life hell, I think you can give me one fucking night."

She can feel the small tickle of Ezra's breath in her ear as he says her name warningly. "No Ezra, what are they going to do. It's not like they're going to pull me out of her kicking and screaming naked." He breathes out a sigh, and smiles slightly, her suggestion slightly amusing.

"Well unless you plan on Ezra speaking to the police in a couple hours, I suggest you come with us young lady." Aria rolls her eyes at her father and just scoffs. "Dad, that's an unloaded threat and you don't even know it. The age of consent in Pennsylvania is sixteen. Too bad if anyone asks me, I gave my consent. Which I did, even of you might not see that."

The crew continued to look back and forth to each other, not sure what to say. "Come on Byron, let's go." All eyes were on Ella as she began to walk towards the door, motioning Byron to do the same.

"Have you lost your mind? We're not letting her stay here!" Ella huffed out a breath and continued to motion Byron out the door. "Look, we're not going to get anything accomplished sitting here with them in..." Ella makes a swinging motion towards Aria and Ezra with her hands,"...that position." Byron sighs in defeat and flares his nostrils at Ezra.

Ella follows in suit but doesn't leave before turning to both Aria and Ezra. "I expect you home at least by tomorrow morning, understood?" Aria just shakes her head in bewilderment, not believing her mother is allowing this. "And you," she says this time pointing to Ezra. "Lock your door." Her mother gives a knowing smile as she walks out the door.

Not until they here footsteps receding and then a few minutes after do they move. Aria is still perched on his lap, naked as a jaybird with the sheet wrapped around her. Ezra leans down and kisses her shoulder, soon making his kisses travel upwards towards her neck.

Aria cranes her neck to the side and allows the kisses to continue, closing her eyes. "Are we not going to talk about this?" asks Aria in a slightly husky voice. Ezra breathes heavily and drops his lips away from her neck, before he flips them over to the top of the bed and roughly lays her down on the soft mattress. "I am so fucking tired of talking." he mutters before attacking her lips with his own.

So Aria just lies back down on the mattress and allows him to awake the feelings inside her the she's just discovered he's so good at creating.

**So this is kind of short….I don't know I got bored and decided to write a little story. I actually debated whether or not to put this up or the other story I have written in which they get caught in Aria's bedroom. It made a little more sense, but anyway this is what I posted. If you're interested in reading the other I would probably post it! Anyway…please review! **


End file.
